


Presión en el gatillo.

by SadGirl_17



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGirl_17/pseuds/SadGirl_17
Summary: Basado en 1x04.Es difícil evitar que tus pensamientos interfieran en tu día a día. Y todavía es más difícil acertar un disparo cuando estás más pendiente de los labios de quien te enseña que de la lección en sí.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Capítulo 1.

Nietzsche escribió "la irracionalidad de una cosa no es un argumento en contra de su existencia, si no más bien una condición de la misma."

Llevaba días esquivo. No podía evitar sobresaltarse cada vez que su jefe se dirigía a él, pero, cómo iba a evitarlo si usaba esa voz tan... profunda. No es que fuese algo nuevo, Aaron Hochtner siempre había usado ese tono con todos; lo nuevo era él, Spencer Reid, que había descubierto que no solo no ligaba porque no quedaba con chicas, como bien le había dicho Elle, si no también porque lo que le importaba era el otro sexo.

Una semana antes había llegado a su puerta por error, con el correo, una revista pornográfica. Al principio la apartó sin fijarse en lo que era, pero cuando fue a desayunar al día siguiente y la vio allí, sobre la mesa, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo.

Había creído toda su vida que algo estaba mal con él, nunca había conseguido excitarse en presencia de ninguna mujer. Sin embargo, pensaba que eso se debía a su inseguridad y a su timidez, o simplemente era que no estaba hecho para las relaciones personales. Tampoco tenía tiempo ni ganas para averiguar si estaba en lo cierto. Había asumido que su vida sexual terminaría sin haber llegado a empezar, y le parecía bien.

No obstante, cuando abrió aquella revista y vio a aquellos hombres sin ropa y en posiciones sugerentes, algo saltó dentro de él. Era la segunda vez en su vida que había tenido que recurrir a la masturbación. Al hacerlo comprendió que quizá, y tan solo quizá, lo suyo eran los hombres. Tampoco es que aquello cambiase mucho las cosas; no sabía relacionarse con mujeres y no iba a hacerlo mejor con hombres.

El problema empezó cuando, a partir de aquel momento, la presencia de su jefe comenzó a incomodarle. Durante un solo segundo se permitió divagar pensando en Aaron Hotchner como uno de los modelos de su revista, casi sin darse cuenta, y ahora su estúpida memoria eidética le impedía olvidarse de ella. En su mente no dejaba de ver al hombre sin camisa, con una de sus muchas corbatas colgando sobre su pecho desnudo, con barba de pocos días y el borde de los calzoncillos asomando bajo su pantalón desabrochado. Era duro, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por aparentar normalidad. 

Unos días después, Gideon se acercó a su mesa para hablar con él.

-Reid, ¿está todo bien? - Su compañero parecía realmente preocupado y el joven temió estar siendo demasiado obvio.

-Sí, yo... Solo estoy un poco nervioso. Eso es todo.

-Es por tu examen de tiro, ¿cierto? - Spencer levantó la vista del papeleo que estaba hojeando y se quedó perplejo mirando al mayor. Lo había olvidado totalmente, y él nunca olvida nada. Gideon sonrió pensando que había acertado. - Habla con Hotch, él podrá ayudarte.

Justo en ese momento Aaron Hotchner apareció al final del pasillo, camino de su despacho. 

-Hotch. - Gideon le llamó. Él se acercó. Spencer tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un segundo intentando apartar de su mente la imagen recurrente de los últimos días. - Alguien necesita tu ayuda con su puntería. - Hotch sonrió de medio lado y el más joven se sintió realmente incómodo. Esa sonrisa iba a quedarse grabada a fuego en su mente.

-Está bien, te veo en el campo de tiro en dos horas. - Esa voz, siempre tan profunda. 

Dos horas más tarde estaban allí, practicando. O por lo menos intentándolo. Spencer se esforzaba en mantener el pulso firme mientras apuntaba con su arma al muñeco impreso sobre papel a pocos metros de él, pero era imposible. Incluso con los cascos para protegerle del sonido de los disparos era capaz de percibir la respiración controlada de Hotchner a su espalda. Disparó de nuevo y volvió a errar.

-En las fuerzas especiales abríamos fuego en tres pasos: uno, centrarse en el punto de mira, no en el objetivo; dos, control de presión en el gatillo; tres, no despistarse, después del disparo volver al objetivo. - La voz de Hotchner sonaba dura, pero no enfadada.- ¿Qué has hecho mal?

-Que me he despistado. - El menor habló con total seguridad. No podía dejar de sentirse nervioso por la presencia del mayor. Claro que se había despistado, era imposible que lograse centrarse con él allí. 

-Has dejado de apuntar para ver el impacto. - Sonaba seguro de sus palabras, pero no fue aquello exactamente la causa del fallo. 

-Tengo la prueba de armas de fuego mañana por la mañana. - Spencer estaba cada vez más nervioso, la situación empezaba a írsele de las manos. Estaban demasiado cerca. No le estaba mirando, estaba de espaldas a él. - La última la pasé por los pelos. 

En ese momento sintió la mano del otro en su hombro. Ni siquiera había sido piel con piel, había tocado su ropa, y aún así se había vuelto un manojo de nervios. Al apartarse, miró su rostro por una milésima de segundo. Tenso y a la vez calmado. Seguro de sí mismo. Con esa barba perfectamente afeitada, las gafas protectoras apoyadas sobre el puente de su nariz, su mirada determinada apuntando al dibujo. Tragó saliva de forma nada discreta.

-Punto de mira. - Spencer fijó la mirada en los brazos de su mentor, que se preparaba para disparar. Fuertes y rectos. Perfectamente colocados.- Presión en el gatillo. - Sus dedos envolvían el arma en lo que parecía una caricia y el más joven no pudo evitar desear ese contacto también. Tomó aire por la nariz y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca, intentando serenarse. - No despistarse. - El disparo dio en la cabeza de la silueta y Spencer se recompuso inmediatamente. Hotchner guardó su arma de nuevo. - Haz esas tres cosas y acertarás siempre. - Ojalá hubiese unas normas tan sencillas para olvidarse de todo lo absurdo de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Intercambiaron posiciones de nuevo y el joven intentó imitar al mayor. Vamos, lo había hecho antes y ahora tenía consejos útiles. Podía hacerlo. Pum. Primer disparo, bajo vientre. Pum, segundo disparo, un par de centímetros más abajo. Pum, tercer disparo, directo a la entrepierna.

-¿Eso te lo ha enseñado Elle? - La voz de Hotchner sonaba burlona, estaba intentando relajar el ambiente. Sin embargo, ese deje en su voz no hizo si no alterar un poco más al chico.

-Me quitarán la pistola. 

-A los criminólogos no se les exige.

-Ya, pero aún así tú llevas dos. - Aprovechó el momento para bajar la mirada por sus piernas. En seguida levantó la cabeza, avergonzado. 

El mayor cogió el arma que llevaba sujeta al tobillo y disparó tres veces, directo al corazón del muñeco de papel. Spencer se resintió. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? Hotchner era su jefe. Tenía que abandonar ya todas esas ideas absurdas que empezaban a formarse en su mente. No podía, ni debía, fijarse en su jefe de esa forma. Ni de ninguna más allá de su relación profesional. Además, Hotch era probablemente la persona más heterosexual que conocía y, de tener que fijarse en un chico, jamás le escogería a él. Ese pensamiento le dolió un poco, pero pensó que un buen jarro de agua fría le haría espabilar de una vez por todas.

-Cuando entré en la unidad, Gideon me dijo: "no hace falta un arma para matar a alguien". 

-No lo entiendo.

-Lo entenderás. Buena suerte mañana. - Y con una breve palmada de apoyo en el brazo su jefe le dejó solo en la sala de práctica. Se sentía vacío. Ahora podía relajarse, pero echaba de menos su presencia en la habitación. Spencer inspiró tratando de percibir el último rastro del aroma del mayor y sonrió. Después devolvió la vista a la silueta frente a él. Había disparado en la entrepierna porque estaba pensando en la polla de su jefe, dura frente a él, rogando ser liberada. Sacudió la cabeza olvidando aquello. Quizás había esperanza para él si en la prueba de tiro pensaba en el corazón de Hotchner. A lo mejor así lograba dar en el blanco.

Cogió el arma y se preparó. Respiró hondo y disparó de nuevo. Ni siquiera dio en la figura. Genial, iba a defraudar al examinador, a todos sus compañeros y, sobre todo, a Hotch.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, Gideon pidió a todos que no dijesen nada sobre la prueba de tiro de su compañero más joven, porque no la había superado. No importaba, podría repetirla en dos semanas. Sin embargo, Derek Morgan aprovechó la conjetura para burlarse de él colocándole un silbato al cuello; ya que no tenía arma, que llamase la atención de los que sí con él.

Spencer se quitó el silbato con furia. Por una parte la broma no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia; por otra, Morgan era uno de esos candidatos a ser elegidos por Hotch antes que él. Era casi perfecto. Claro que no esperaba ser correspondido por su superior, pero imaginar siquiera que Hotch terminase escogiendo a alguien como Morgan antes que a él...

Por suerte, su mente volvió a centrarse cuando J.J. apareció en escena repartiendo los informes de un nuevo caso. Un asesino en serie desde larga distancia, o A.S.L.D. Iba a ser un caso difícil, la unidad no había atrapado nunca a uno gracias a un perfil.

Reunidos en la sala de conferencias, Hotch explicaba lo sucedido. Un A.S.L.D. iba ya por su tercer asalto. No había testigos, ni balas, ni pistas. Solo quedaba el perfil. Por eso la policía del lugar se había puesto en contacto con la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI.

A penas dos horas más tarde estaban en un avión dirección Des Plaines, Illinois. Tal y como había dicho Hotch, los A.S.L.D. eran mayoritariamente hombres a los que les gusta darse a conocer, marcar su autoría públicamente. Sin embargo, tan solo una de las víctimas de este sudes había sido mortal, las demás solo heridas. ¿Le faltaba al sujeto puntería para hacer más daño o simplemente carecía de voluntad para disparar a un lugar fatal?

La distancia entre Quantico, Virginia, ciudad sede de la UAC, y Des Plaines era de poco más de hora y media. Spencer agradeció la breve duración del vuelo cuando su jefe se sentó frente a él. Estaba relajado, con la espalda pegada al asiento, releyendo su informe. El más joven tenía sus papeles sobre la mesa y tuvo que forzarse a bajar la mirada cuando vio a su jefe relamerse el labio inferior para hidratarlo. Aquella imagen había sido demasiado para él. 

-Reid, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de su jefe sonaba distante, pero percibió también algo que no logró discernir, quizá preocupación. Asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y dio gracias cuando empezaron a descender para aterrizar.

En el camino al Parque Franklin, lugar del último tiroteo, Hotch conducía y charlaba animadamente con Morgan, que iba en el asiento del copiloto. Pensativo, Spencer les observaba desde la parte trasera. Desde su suspenso, Hotchner no había vuelto a dirigirse a él de la forma en que solía hacerlo. Le daba miedo que su distanciamiento fuese culpa suya, de su incompetencia. 

Llegaron al parque y saludaron formalmente a la agente al mando, la señora Calvin. El primer punto era tratar de averiguar si estaban ante un sádico o no. Tras mucho discurrir, llegaron a la conclusión de que el sudes disparaba desde su coche, que buscaba el sitio perfecto visitando el lugar con antelación y de que no se quedaba a ver sufrir a las víctimas. Es decir, no se trataba de un sádico, si no de un psicópata bastante inteligente, todavía más difícil de encontrar.

Mientras tanto, Gideon, J.J. y Elle estaban en el hospital al que habían sido trasladadas las víctimas del tiroteo más reciente. Tan solo una bala se había mantenido intacta, sin fragmentarse, pero su posición en la columna vertebral de uno de los pacientes impedía su extracción. El doctor Landman insistía en poder recuperar la bala sin problemas de forma muy arrogante, el equipo no terminaba de sentirse cómodo en su presencia. Finalmente, el personal al cargo del asunto accedió a las peticiones del doctor. Durante la operación, Gideon explicó a sus compañeras su teoría. El sujeto había elegido la hora de cambio de turno policial, momento en el que hay menos patrullas en las calles, con lo que muy probablemente se tratase de un oficial de algún cuerpo de seguridad, de otro modo no conocería los turnos ni el momento preciso para actuar sin ser visto. Mientras Elle llamaba a Hotch para explicar lo que habían averiguado, el vanidoso doctor Landman reapareció victorioso con la bala, que J.J. envió rápidamente a García como correo urgente para que fuera analizada.

De vuelta en la oficina de la agente Calvin, Hotch, Reid y Morgan le explicaban su teoría. Morgan recibió una llamada de García, el arma había sido identificada como un M-4, un tipo de arma usada por cuerpos policiales, de uso complejo. El hecho de que el sujeto estuviese empleándola indicaba un amplio dominio del campo armamentístico.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, el equipo al completo se reunió en el pequeño hotel local en el que dormirían para intercambiar opiniones. Iba a ser muy costoso encontrar al sudes debido a su alto grado de preparación. Disponía todo a la perfección para lograr siempre su objetivo. Cada vez que Hotch decía algo, Spencer no podía evitar mirarle embobado. En cambio, cuando este respondía al chico, sus palabras sonaban duras y cortantes. 

El problema llegó cuando supieron que tan solo disponían de tres habitaciones. Tardaron exactamente dos minutos en hacer las parejas, pero en la cabeza de Reid el tiempo se había quedado estancado. Elle y J.J. se juntaron nada más escuchar la noticia. Morgan habría ido con Reid como normalmente, pero el segundo mostró su desacuerdo porque aún seguía molesto por el incidente del silbato. Pensó que le emparejarían con Gideon y así podría jugar con él al ajedrez como solían hacer en los ratos libres. Sin embargo, Morgan se arrimó a él casi al momento. Los ojos de Spencer se abrieron lentamente mientras miraba a su jefe. Boqueó intentando decir algo pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, algo muy muy raro en él. 

-Bien. A dormir. - La voz de Elle le hizo volver en sí. Cada uno estaba ya camino de su respectiva habitación con su maleta. El chico se apresuró para seguir a Hotch, que ya había empezado a subir las escaleras con la llave de la habitación en la mano y su bolsa de viaje colgada al hombro. 

No podía ser tan malo, se dijo. Se meterían cada uno en su cama y a dormir. Con suerte todo se resolvía rápidamente y no pasaban otra noche más allí. Y es que, a cada minuto que transcurría, al joven le resultaba más complicado apartar las imágenes de Hotch de su mente, siempre sin su traje o con solo parte de él. La verdad es que aquello era bastante incómodo porque había empezado a tener erecciones indeseadas jodidamente molestas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el pequeño tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un grito. Únicamente había una cama de matrimonio, y no era precisamente grande. El mayor dejó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, tiempo que Spencer aprovechó para embutirse su pijama. Cuando el otro salió del baño fue a lavarse los dientes. Al salir casi se cae. Hotchner estaba de pie en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca holgada que había visto tiempos mejores y unos bóxers que, tal y como estaba inclinado, le hacían un culo fantástico. Spencer suspiró y se metió casi corriendo en el lado derecho de la cama, justo a tiempo para no hacer notar su erección creciente. Se pegó al borde de la cama tanto como pudo, pero cuando el mayor se metió dentro, a su lado, sus espaldas se rozaron y gimió. Fue casi un susurro, pero bastó para alterar sus nervios por completo, tenía que centrarse o, como mínimo, contenerse un poco.

Hotch le dio las buenas noches secamente y apagó la luz. A los pocos minutos su respiración se relajó y Spencer supo que se había dormido. Se giró para observarle y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besar aquellos labios que apuntaban hacia él. Se inclinó lentamente y dio un suave y casto beso. Se arrepintió al momento y se cubrió con la sábana, completamente avergonzado y con las mejillas brillando rojas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó dormir.


	3. Capítulo 3

Spencer despertó en medio de la noche, agitado. Había estado soñando con la maldita revista y con Aaron Hotchner de nuevo. Cuando abrió los ojos, tardó unos instantes en recordar dónde se hallaba. Primero sintió el calor de un cuerpo a su lado y, después, fue consciente de que su jefe estaba en la cama con él. Hotch le estaba dando la espalda y él lo envolvía con su débil brazo por la cintura. Comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del mayor lentamente, con la palma de su mano. Sabía que estaba mal pero deseaba el contacto. Necesitaba más y metió las mano por dentro de la fina camiseta. Jadeó al sentir la tersa piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Cada hendidura en el torso de su jefe hacía que su polla despertase un poco más de su letargo, algo bastante común en esos últimos días. 

Sacó la mano lentamente y escuchó un gruñido del mayor. Falsa alarma, seguía dormido. Su polla estaba ya totalmente erguida y el roce con el culo de Hotch en esa posición tan... sugerente estaba llevándole al límite. Se levantó corriendo al baño, tratando de ser discreto, y se encerró allí. Bajó sus pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas y comenzó a acariciarse despacio, manchándose de líquido preseminal. Cerró los ojos imaginándose que sus húmedos dedos eran en realidad la lengua del hombre que dormía tras la puerta del baño. Comenzó a jadear sintiéndose cerca de la liberación que necesitaba. Cuando por fin se corrió, un suave "Hotch" escapó de sus labios.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, estaba solo en la cama. Su alarma no había sonado todavía pero su jefe ya no estaba allí. La almohada olía a él y el chico no pudo evitar hundir en ella su nariz para aspirar aquel delicioso aroma. Era temprano, estaba cansado y podría haber seguido durmiendo. En lugar de eso, se levantó y se vistió para ir a martirizarse viendo a su superior pasar de él. Salió por la puerta dejando la cama hecha y bajó al comedor. Gideon y Hotch estaban desayunando mientras hablaban tranquilamente en una mesa apartada en la cafetería del hotel. Como no quería interrumpir, se sentó alejado. En seguida llegaron Morgan y las dos chicas y se sentaron con él. Al terminar se encaminaron a la oficina de la agente Calvin, pero tuvieron que cambiar de rumbo cuando recibieron una llamada de la misma alertando de un nuevo tiroteo en una cafetería. De nuevo sin víctimas mortales y en otra jurisdicción.

Como bien había señalado Gideon, la presencia del FBI y de los medios estaba aumentando el deseo de atacar del sudes. No habían pasado más de 48 horas desde el último tiroteo y ya había actuado de nuevo. Lo mejor iba a ser dar ya un perfil, algo con lo que la policía pudiese empezar a trabajar.

Después de comer, se reunieron en la oficina de la policía estatal, la única con poder en las diferentes jurisdicciones en las que el sujeto había herido a alguien. JJ pidió a todos que ese primer perfil permaneciese en secreto, que no pasase a los medios de comunicación; todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

Después de ella, Hotch ocupó una posición central para hablar al resto de agentes allí presentes. Spencer le observaba en la distancia asiendo con fuerza la correa de su vieja bandolera. El mayor empezó a enumerar las características del sujeto: varón, entre 30 y 40 años, carente de empatía, narcisista y paranoico, incapaz de admitir sus propios errores, conductor de una furgoneta que facilitase su actuación y encubriese el ruido de los disparos, sin amigos, probablemente policía, cambiando siempre de trabajo dentro de una misma profesión... Tuvo que detenerse cuando uno de los agentes se burló del perfil. El sargento Weigart, claramente molesto, les animó a seguir la conversación en su despacho.

Hotch, Elle y JJ se encaminaron al despacho del sargento para pedir una reconstrucción del tercer tiroteo en el cambio de turno al día siguiente, mientras Gideon terminaba de hacer algunas anotaciones sobre el caso y Spencer acudía al baño por segunda vez ya ese día. La voz de Hotchner, tan profunda y grave, hacía que toda su cordura desapareciese en segundos. Cuando logró aliviarse, salió en busca de Gideon. Se colocó detrás de él sin saber muy bien qué decir. Este notó su presencia y levantó la cabeza un segundo par mirarle, luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno, pues sin arma en el cinturón parezco el ayudante del profesor. - De verdad que se sentía estúpido por haber suspendido aquella vez.

-¿Te preocupa tu aspecto?

-Hotch - Joder, qué bien sonaba aquel nombre. - dice que cuando llegó a la unidad le dijiste que no hacía falta un arma para matar a alguien.

-Nuestra única arma es la capacidad para hacer algo que ellos no pueden hacer.

-Y... ¿Cuál es?

-La empatía. Deshumanizan a sus víctimas y nosotros los humanizamos a ellos.

-Quieres convencerme de que no necesito pistola.

-Me da igual que vayas armado o no. El arma más mortífera es un perfil preciso.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. - Gideon estaba empezando a desesperarse y se le notaba en la cara.

-Reid, Hotch no está enfadado contigo por tu suspenso. Repetirás la prueba y la pasarás, como siempre.

-Y-yo...- Boqueó el menor. 

-He notado cómo le miras. Algo pasa en tu interior que tiene que ver con Hotch y no vas a sentirte bien contigo mismo hasta que hables con él. 

-No... No, eso no es lo que...

-Reid. - El mayor le interrumpió de nuevo. - Mi trabajo es crear un perfil exacto de auténticos desconocidos. No es difícil elaborar uno para ti. Te conozco y, para mí, eres transparente como el cristal. Si te gusta Hotch, díselo. Como poco se sentirá halagado.

Gideon recogió sus papeles con un rápido movimiento y se marchó dejando a Reid con la mandíbula a centímetros del suelo. ¿De verdad estaba siendo tan obvio?

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, no levantó la vista del plato ni un mísero segundo. Ya no solo la presencia de su jefe le incomodaba, si no también la de Gideon, quien seguramente le estaba mirando en ese justo momento. 

Había estado pensando en lo que habían hablado. Quizá hablar con Hotchner sobre lo que le sucedía ayudase realmente a librarle de todo ese estrés y de toda esa angustia. Sin embargo, el problema no estaba en admitir que le hacía tilín su mayor figura de autoridad, si no en todas las fantasías sexuales que rondaban su mente inexperta. 

Subió a la habitación antes que todos y se metió en la cama con un libro para relajarse y poder dormir. Sus últimos pensamientos le habían alterado bastante y no podía creer que realmente se estuviese planteando hablar de algo así con Hotchner. Cuando este llegó a la habitación, se cambió a los pies de la cama, frente al muchacho que estaba esforzándose enormemente por no echar un vistazo al torso desnudo de su jefe. Al meterse el mayor en la cama, Spencer cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla. Dio las buenas noches al otro y apagó la luz para dormir. Estaba girado de forma que miraba a la espalda de su jefe porque el otro hombro le dolía un poco y no quería poner su peso sobre él. Estaba ya casi relajado y dormido cuando notó como la espalda de Hotch se pegaba a su cuerpo y este cogía su muñeca para dejar su brazo rodeándole como la noche anterior.

-Es para que lo tengas más fácil cuando quieras acariciarme. - Su voz había sonado casi lasciva y el pequeño y tímido Reid no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva bruscamente y jadear nervioso.

-No te pongas nervioso, Spencer, me gusta como se sienten tus suaves manos inexpertas sobre mí. - La boca del joven se secó al instante. ¿Acababa de llamarle por su nombre de pila? Sí, lo había hecho. Sonaba tan bien dicho por él... Daba igual, aquello estaba mal, él lo sabía. Así que, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, se giró sobre su hombro dolorido para establecer un límite con el mayor, espalda contra espalda. 

Al momento, Hotchner se giró también para abrazar a Spencer con un brazo como este había hecho con él segundos antes. Colocando su mano en el vientre del chico comenzó a acariciar lentamente hacia arriba, subiendo despacio su camiseta y desnudando su abdomen. Reid tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los labios para no gemir. Estaba completamente duro y temía que todo fuese un simple sueño. Sin embargo, cuando la mano del mayor tocó directamente su piel, uno de sus ya duros pezones, abrió los ojos como platos y sintió el golpe de realidad: estaba pasando.

-H-Hotch... yo... - No sabía que decir y no quedaba ni rastro de su inteligencia en esa brillante mente suya.

-Vamos Spencer - Con la mano libre acarició el cuello del chico- sabes que deseas esto tanto como lo hago yo. - Aquello lo había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Su jefe quería también lo mismo que él? Iba a preguntar, pero sus palabras se volvieron un gemido agudo cuando sintió la boca del mayor en su cuello. Fue un beso delicado y húmedo que bastó para hacerle olvidar la poca cordura que le quedaba. 

Reid sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hotchner alejarse y se puso boca arriba para poder ver qué estaba haciendo. El mayor se subió a horcajadas sobre el chico y sonrió victorioso al sentirle duro bajo él. Spencer jadeó al vislumbrar con la poca luz que había en la habitación a su jefe quitándose la camiseta. Su torso trabajado, perfecto. Su miembro palpitó ante tal visión y supo que él lo había notado, pero ya no le importó. Solo quería que le hiciese lo que más le apeteciera, hasta saciarse.

El mayor se acercó a su boca y comenzó un beso que demostraba hambre y necesidad. Era un beso húmedo y salvaje. A Spencer le estaba costando seguirlo, nunca había besado a nadie, y menos de esa forma. La lengua del mayor entró en su boca de golpe, explorando cada rincón y dejando a ambos deseosos de más cuando tuvieron que separarse para retomar el aliento.

Aquellos labios se sentían jodidamente bien sobre los suyos. No podía haber nada de malo en algo tan delicioso, era simplemente imposible. Hotchner despojó al chico de la camiseta de su pijama y comenzó a lamer su vientre hasta llegar a sus pezones erectos, los cuales mordió y succionó a placer. Spencer tapaba su boca con una mano para no gemir ante aquello, pero el más grande la retiró.

-Quiero oír tus jadeos, tus gemidos y tus gritos. - Spencer jadeó ante aquello. Él no sería capaz siquiera de pensar una frase como aquella sin sonrojarse y tartamudear como un bobo. - Tanto ahora como cuando entre en tu pequeño cuerpecito.

El chico no supo en qué momento sus pantalones desaparecieron con un tirón, y así lo hicieron también sus calzoncillos. Estaba completamente expuesto y el otro totalmente impaciente.

-De rodillas. - El mayor se había apartado un poco y él obedeció al minuto. -Buen chico. - Le tomó del mentón con la mano y le besó con calma, demostrando poder y experiencia.

-Ahora vas a doblarte hacia delante y vas a lubricarme mientras te preparo. - El pequeño no entendió a penas lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero se dobló igualmente.

-¿Lu- Lubricar? - La risa del mayor fue inmediata.

-Chúpame la polla, Spencer. 

Vale, aquello era demasiado. Estaba completamente cachondo y seguro de que su cabeza goteaba ya mares de presemen. Vio como el mayor se colocaba frente a su rostro, también de rodillas, quitándose los calzoncillos. La vista era preciosa, y tremenda. Aquel monstruo no iba a entrar en él ni de broma. Era demasiado grande. Sin embargo, la boca del chico se había hecho agua ante tal delicia y no le quedó más remedio que acercar su lengua curiosa para acariciar de abajo hacia arriba el miembro del mayor por completo, hasta llegar a la punta para probar su líquido preseminal. Joder, sabía a cielo.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó gemir de verdad a Aaron Hotchner y su cabeza no olvidaría aquello jamás. Animado por aquel sonido, repitió el acto un par de veces. Se preparó para tomar el glande en su boca, pero el mayor introdujo en ella dos dedos. Spencer los lamió sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo. Cuando su boca estuvo libre de nuevo, la ocupó con aquella polla que llevaba tiempo deseoso por chupar. Hotch gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo. Spencer sintió algo húmedo en la cima de sus nalgas.

-Ten cuidado, ni se te ocurra morderme. - Y dicho eso metió un dedo en el pequeño, que soltó un quejido que en seguida se transformó en gemido. - Buen chico.

Reid se esforzó por seguir chupando con delicadeza la longitud del hombre que tenía ante él, pasando la lengua por su uretra para recoger aquel sabroso líquido salado. Sin embargo, cuando un segundo dedo entró en él se detuvo para jadear. 

-Joder... Estás tan estrecho Spencer... - Hotch tenía una mirada lasciva que Reid no había visto jamás en él. Solo aquella imagen podría haber hecho que se corriera allí mismo, pero se estaba forzando a aguantar para iniciarse en el maravilloso mundo del sexo sin defraudar al más grande. 

Cuando un tercer dedo le penetró, Spencer vació su boca y chilló. Si le había dolido solo aquello, no se imaginaba lo que venía después. 

-Tranquilo. - Hotch acariciaba su cabeza mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos en un lento y placentero vaivén. - Cuando te acostumbres rogarás por más. - Comenzó a abrir los dedos estirando el interior del chico que solo lograba jadear y gemir mientras lamía su miembro de vez en cuando.

-Bien, estás listo. Túmbate boca arriba, quiero ver tu cara cuando te penetre.

Spencer gimió cuando los tres dedos salieron de él y obedeció inmediatamente, ansioso. Aaron se colocó en su dilatada entrada con su polla empapada en saliva del menor y ejerció una leve presión. El chico se movió buscando un mayor contacto y el otro sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres, Spencer? Dímelo.

-A-a ti. Te quiero a ti. Por favor... - Estaba literalmente rogando por ser embestido de una vez. Sus ojos brillaban empapados de deseo y su polla desatendida palpitaba empapada sobre su vientre. 

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás. - Y entró en el de una estocada.

El chico chilló dolorido. Se sentía como si algo se hubiese roto en su interior. El mayor, consciente de que acababa de llevarse su virginidad, se dobló para besar al chico sin moverse en él. Devoró su boca de forma brusca y necesitada hasta que el chico se acostumbró a su tamaño. Entonces comenzó un suave vaivén de caderas. Spencer apretó los puños y despegó levemente la espalda del colchón, gimiendo desesperado. Hotch no podría aguantar mucho más con aquella tierna imagen ante él. Llevaba tanto tiempo necesitando aquello... Le volvía loco el chico y le costaba un montón contenerse para no empotrarlo sobre su escritorio cada vez que pasaba a dejar un informe en su despacho. Comenzó a acelerar hasta alcanzar un buen ritmo, sus embestidas eran bruscas y continuas. Sus bolas golpeando el trasero del chico, el sonido mezclándose con los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de ambos. 

-M-más... M-más... P-por fa-favor... Hotch... - Spencer estaba llegando a su límite, con cada embestida su respiración se volvía más trabajosa. 

-Di mi nombre, Spencer. - La voz que salió de la garganta del mayor fue tan profunda y ronca que solo con eso el chico se corrió.

-¡Aaron! - Ese grito de éxtasis bastó para que también este se corriese con un profundo y sonoro gemido, vaciando su semilla en el interior de su subordinado. Salió lentamente de él y contempló la escena. La cama hecha un desastre, el chico completamente rojo respirando de forma errática, sus labios hinchados, su pelo revuelto, su torso manchado con su propio semen, y su agujero goteando por sus muslos. Se tumbo a su lado y los arropó a ambos con la sábana. 

-Buenas noches, Spencer. - Dijo besándole mientras este todavía se esforzaba por retomar el aliento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> <3<3<3


	4. Capítulo 4

Spencer despertó de nuevo solo en la cama. Le dolía el culo y estaba pegajoso por todas partes. Se levantó despacio, acostumbrándose al dolor y sonrió recordando la noche anterior. Debería estar cansado por no haber dormido a penas, pero se sentía más vivo y despierto que nunca. Se dirigió al baño y se duchó con calma. Fue el último en bajar a desayunar y sintió la mirada de todos sobre él a su llegada. No le importó, le bastó con mirar a su jefe que sonreía disimuladamente. Se sentó a charlar con el resto, se sentía animado. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento podría pasar cualquier prueba de tiro que se propusiera.

Un par de horas más tarde estaban preparándolo todo en el parque Franklin para reconstruir el tercer tiroteo. Spencer, Morgan y Elle representaban el papel de las tres víctimas mientras Hotch observaba desde el lugar elegido por el sudes para realizar los disparos. El agente que se había burlado del perfil el día anterior había sido castigado por el sargento Weigart a ocupar el puesto del francotirador. Un poco más lejos, el sargento Weigart, la agente Calvin, Gideon y JJ observaban todo desde un camión de vigilancia. Justo en ese momento en las noticias confirmaron a informar del perfil confidencial dado por los miembros de la UAC desde el mismo parque.

-¿Por qué uno de los nuestros iba a filtrar esta información sabiendo que le perjudica como policía? - Calvin estaba notoriamente molesta.

-Es su forma de mantener vivas sus hazañas, lo he hecho el sujeto.

Ante aquellas palabras de Gideon salieron todos de la furgoneta en busca del reportero que estaba a escasos metros de ellos. JJ fue la primera en hablar, identificándose y demandando el nombre de la fuente del periodista. Este se negó y Gideon, impaciente, comenzó a simular una detención. El hombre, alarmado, les dio un número de teléfono que era todo cuanto sabía. Con la ayuda de García en seguida tuvieron un nombre: Scott McCarty, el hombre que estaba imitando al francotirador con un arma real en sus manos.

El corazón de Hotchner latía cada vez más deprisa ante el pensamiento de que algo horrible pudiese sucederle a su subordinado Spencer Reid. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y a cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más mantenerse firme y profesional.

Con una rápida llamada por parte del agente Weigart a los SWAT, el coche en el que estaba escondido McCarty, representando su papel, quedó rodeado y, usando una bomba de humo, le desarmaron y le sacaron del vehículo dispuestos a detenerle. Cuando se dirigían al coche con él para formalizar la detención en comisaría, alguien disparó limpiamente en la frente de este, matándolo al instante. El pánico cundió entre los presentes que empezaron a buscar cobijo tras cualquier árbol o coche cercano. 

De vuelta en comisaría, Calvin, Weigart y el equipo al completo de la UAC discutían como el sudes se había enterado de la reconstrucción del escenario. Morgan fue quien dio con la respuesta, McCarty estaría cabreado por haber sido castigado a pasar la tarde haciendo teatro en un maletero y lo habría hecho notar en cualquier bar o lugar público al alcance de cualquiera con oídos. Sin embargo, Spencer ya no estaba escuchando. Hotchner estaba a su lado y, aprovechando que nadie miraba, había colocado una mano en un fuerte agarre en el muslo derecho del chico que tuvo que esforzarse por no gemir. Los recuerdos de esa noche estaban demasiado vívidos tanto en su mente como en su propia piel.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué decidió disparar a matar esta vez y no simplemente herir? - La voz de Gideon sonaba tan distante... Lo único que parecía real allí eran las caricias que Reid estaba recibiendo en la cara interna de su muslo, cada vez más arriba.

-"Nadie reconoce mi trabajo." Está enfadado porque no reconocemos su autoría y se la hemos atribuido a otro. - La voz de Hotch sonó profunda y cercana. Spencer dio un leve brinco debido al susto y salió de su trance. Con el movimiento, la mano del mayor había rozado su entrepierna y su erección estaba cerca de empezar a doler pidiendo ser liberada.

-Si el asesino no se pone en contacto con las víctimas, entonces tendría que contactar con los medios. - En la cara de Gideon se podía leer que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pero no contacta con los medios... - Elle empezó a dar la solución. El teléfono de Morgan sonó, García.

-Así que contacta con las víctimas. - Y por fin una buena pista.

-Y solo hay una forma. - Diciendo esto, la mano de Hotch desapareció y el chico quiso llorar y rogar por más, pero se contuvo.

-García ha elaborado un perfil geográfico. - Dijo Morgan colgando el teléfono. - Las escenas del crimen se concentran en dos localizaciones separadas.

-Los hospitales. - Hotch terminó la frase por él y Reid sintió celos. ¿Podía dejar de ser tan infantil en un momento tan crucial como aquel?

Todo el equipo salió disparado hacia los coches dirección al hospital en que habían sido atendidas las víctimas del tercer tiroteo. En la cabeza de Gideon había un rostro fijo: el vanidoso doctor Landman.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del hospital, Gideon se bajó rápidamente del coche ordenando a Spencer que mandase al sargento Weigart organizar un perímetro de seguridad en torno al edificio. Hotchner, bajando la ventanilla de la furgoneta que conducía, dijo que iba a registrar el coche del sudes y desapareció, dejando un profundo vacío en el corazón del joven que aprovechaba cada segundo para mirarle con disimulo.

Gideon, JJ, Morgan, Elle y Spencer, tras realizar su cometido, se reunieron en una sala del hospital con la coordinadora de la planta de cirugía. Mientras iniciaban la ronda de preguntas, llegó un fax de García con información sobre el doctor, revelando formación militar previa y un cambio constante de lugar de trabajo.

-¿Ha sufrido el doctor Landman alguna presión no habitual? - La voz de Gideon es calmada mientras el más joven pierde la mirada en la ventana frente a él. - ¿Le han amonestado o ha sufrido algún golpe en su autoestima? - ¿Cómo es posible que la vida de Gideon siga su curso sin ninguna diferencia aparente después de saber de los sentimientos de Spencer por Hotchner? El chico no da crédito y se odia por dispersar su atención en una situación de tan tremenda importancia.

-El mes pasado no le eligieron jefe de cirugía. - Responde la mujer al cargo. 

-Consigue una orden, a ver si encontramos el arma en su casa. - Morgan se levanta de inmediato y abandona la sala. Todos tienen sus sentidos al máximo, incluso su jefe, y él lo intenta una y otra vez para volver a fracasar.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la trabajadora del hospital, Gideon sale en busca del doctor y se encuentra con él en una sala de planificación de operaciones.

La conversación es tensa y el hombre se muestra arisco y distante, pero no intenta nada violento. Spencer, JJ y Elle esperan fuera atentos al menor signo de peligro, o al menos intentan aparentar que su vida no está cambiando bruscamente.

-¿A caso me consideran sospechoso? - La voz de Landman es extremadamente prepotente.

La conversación sigue dentro cuando Aaron Hotchner entra por la puerta y se une al resto del equipo que espera fuera sin siquiera dirigir una leve mirada al menor. Ouch.

-¿Hay algo en su coche? - Elle suena cansada. No parece que esto nos vaya a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Es un Maserati de dos plazas. - Las chicas resoplan. Spencer muerde su labio inferior. - Si es él, tiene otro vehículo. - El mayor tiene las manos en las caderas y los músculos de sus brazos se tensan. El menor intenta apartar la vista, pero no consigue mucho.

El doctor Landman responde a Gideon con una coartada, estaba en su despacho con otra doctora, y mientras habla insinúa un encuentro sexual, y anima la equipo a ir a buscarla diciendo que en ese momento está en urgencias. Hotchner toma a Reid del brazo y le dirige hacia el lugar indicado.

-Reid, - genial, ya no más nombres de pila.- Vamos a urgencias.

El camino hacia urgencias no es largo, pero el silencio no ayuda. Finalmente el mayor habla.

-Me temo que esa doctora confirmará la coartada de Landman. - No le dirige la mirada.

-¿No crees que sea él? - La voz de Spencer suena temblorosa en un intento por parecer profesional y entregado a su profesión, no es como si estuviese fantaseando con empujar a su jefe en una habitación cualquiera para revivir los sucesos de la pasada noche.

-Angelo - Genial, ahora me habla de trabajo, de otros casos. - quería ser héroe porque en su vida no era nadie. - Como yo, que en tu vida no soy nada. Los pensamientos de Spencer no ayudaban demasiado a la causa. - Landman es cirujano, tiene poder y reconocimiento. 

-Ya, - como tú, que no eres consciente del inmenso poder que tienes sobre mí.- pero los cirujanos son las estrellas en su campo y está claro que Landman no es uno de ellos.- En las palabras del chico se nota que está dolido y tiene que morderse el labio para evitar sollozar.

-Si vuelves a morderte ese labio, no me hago cargo de mis actos. - El joven le mira un segundo, sorprendido, y baja la mirada a sus pies mientras nota como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

Cuando llegan a urgencias, se acercan al mostrador y preguntan a un hombre con la indumentaria del hospital por la doctora a la que se refería el doctor Landman. Este se excusa para ir a buscarla.

-Las motivaciones de un homicida-héroe son la emoción, el poder y el respeto. - Ahora están frente a frente. El chico está nervioso y le tiembla el labio inferior.- Y, aunque Landman no sea una estrella, es respetado. Trabajar contrarreloj para salvar una vida es emocionante. - Sus rostros están tan cerca que con un solo paso pueden salvar la distancia entre ellos en un ansiado beso.

-Puede que no lo sea lo bastante. - A pesar de su estado, la voz de Spencer suena segura. - Por eso dispara a tres a la vez.

-Pero tiene que pararlas de una en una y eso no es emocionante. - El más joven agacha la cabeza al darse cuenta de que ha estado mordisqueándose el labio de nuevo. - Emocionante, - ahora el mayor susurra para que solo él le escuche.- sería tumbarte en esa camilla y follarte delante de todo el mundo. 

El silencio inunda el lugar antes de que Hotchner vuelva a hablar.

-No lo es. - ¿Cómo es posible que su cabeza siga pensando en trabajo después de lo que acaba de decirme?- Para Landman. No lo es en el quirófano.

-En la policía y en urgencias tienen los mismos turnos las veinticuatro horas. - Reid se sorprende a si mismo al ver que el también es capaz de aportar algo útil en ese momento.

-No disparaba en el cambio de turno porque hubiera menos policía en la calle.- Hotchner comienza a encajar todas las piezas del puzzle. - El sujeto trabajaba en el segundo turno de urgencias.

-Contacto con las víctimas. - También el cerebro de Spencer consigue centrarse y entenderlo todo. Cada vez acercan más sus cabezas por la euforia y Spencer cierra los ojos esperando un beso que nunca llega. En lugar de eso, Hotch marca el número de Gideon pero una enfermera le indica que no puede llamar por teléfono ahí.

Hotchner se acerca a ella y le enseña su placa con suma discreción. Acto seguido, comienza a detallar el perfil que acaban de elaborar juntos. La enfermera no encuentra un candidato y Hotchner sigue insistiendo, cambiando pequeños detalles y perfeccionando el reciente perfil. Spencer le mira embobado.

Por otro lado, Gideon desiste en su charla con el doctor y la policía comienza a entrar en el edificio.

Finalmente, la enfermera por fin se da cuenta de quién es el francotirador que tanto se menciona últimamente en las noticias. Hotchner manda a Reid que vaya a informar a Gideon del nombre para iniciar la búsqueda del sudes, pero nada más doblar una esquina recibe un culatazo con un arma de gran tamaño en la sien y cae al suelo, aturdido, mientras el hombre con el que habían hablado antes en recepción impide la salida de la zona de urgencias, arma en mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mis desvaríos.  
> <3<3<3


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la tardanza!  
> <3<3<3

Sirviéndose de un guardia del hospital como rehén y escudo, el sospechoso entra en la sala y comienza a disparar a cámaras y bombillas varias. El resto del equipo, al escuchar los disparos, acude al lugar, pero les es imposible llegar hasta el hombre armado que apunta a Hotch sin miramientos.

Este apunta también con su arma al sudes, Phillip Dowd.

-Dispárame a la cabeza. - El hombre suena seguro de sí mismo. La cabeza de Hotch está embotada. No encuentra a Spencer entre los presentes y no es capaz de localizarle con la mirada. - Lo tengo en modo automático. Si es menos, aprieto el gatillo.

Finalmente, Hotchner se decide por bajar el arma al ver que no tiene posibilidades de salir victorioso y apoya el arma en una mesa frente a él. 

Golpeando a su rehén en el hueco poplíteo para obligarle a arrodillarse, Dowd se acerca a Hotch sin dejar de apuntarle y recoge su arma de la mesa para engancharla en su cinturón. 

-¡Levanta!- Spencer escucha como e sujeto se refiere a él y se esfuerza por incorporarse con las manos en alto, su sien palpita por el golpe y tiene la vista levemente nublada.- Ven aquí. - Corriendo de forma patética y con su bandolera colgando de un brazo hace lo que le piden. Hotchner respira aliviado al ver que está bien, pero mantiene la compostura porque sabe que las cosas van a ponerse peor. Su cabeza no puede dejar de pensar en una forma de salir de ahí, con el chico.

Mientras le apuntan con un arma que a su parecer es inmensa, Spencer se coloca al lado de Hotch sin mirarle, muerto de vergüenza porque ni siquiera ha sido capaz de hacer algo bien sin que un abusón le detenga, igual que en el instituto o la carrera.

-Quita el arma a tu compañero y ponla en el mostrador. - La orden es clara, pero Hotch no se molesta en seguirla.

-No va armado. - Podrías haberlo intentado, Hotch. Al menos moriría con un recuerdo de tus manos sobre mí de nuevo.- Compruébelo. - Añade Hotch al ver la duda cruzar el rostro de Dowd.

Este, mirando a su alrededor para ver que todo está bajo su control, se acerca a Spencer, que traga saliva.

-Las manos en la nuca. - Ambos obedecen. Phillip comienza a palpar las caderas del chico buscando un arma que no está y Hotchner tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por evitar que se note que está teniendo arcadas solo de pensar en las manos de un asesino sobre SU Spencer.

-Levántate, Keith. - Dice el sudes hablándole al guardia de seguridad que sigue arrodillado detrás de él. Spencer no puede evitar morderse el labio y Hotchner lo percibe, pero no hace nada. No puede hacer nada, no ahora. - Ponles esto. - Dowd entrega al hombre unas bridas y este se acerca a ambos agentes para esposarles con las manos por delante de su cuerpo con ellas. - Ahora póntelas tú. - El hombre obedece. - Apártate. - Comienza a retroceder pero el A.S.L.D. se impacienta. - Vamos, aparta. - Y, aunque Keith estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones, recibe un culatazo en el mismo lugar que Spencer, pero con más fuerza, y cae al suelo, inconsciente. Las personas que están con ellos, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido en silencio, únicamente roto por ligeros sollozos, dejan escapar pequeños gritos.

-Ahora al suelo. - Spencer se arrodilla inmediatamente. - Siéntate. - Repite el hombre al ver que Hotchner no se inmuta. Esta vez obedece y se apoye en el mostrador que tiene detrás.

-¿Qué clase de agente del FBI no lleva pistola? - La pregunta del sudes duele. Spencer tiene que apartar la mirada porque siente la decepción latente en el cuerpo de Aaron por culpa de su fracaso en el examen de tiro. 

-Hago perfiles. - Spencer tiene que buscar en lo más profundo de su ser para encontrar el valor suficiente para hablar.

-¿Perfiles?- La voz de Dowd es burlona.- ¿Me vas a analizar?

-Lo hemos hecho. Hemos descubierto...- Pero las palabras de Reid quedan en el aire cuando Hotchner dice "Cállate, Reid". No es como si le molestase ser llamado por su apellido, pero su nombre de pila sonaba mucho mejor entre esos preciosos labios. Asumiendo que ambos van a morir, al menos Hotch podría dedicarle su nombre en esa voz profunda y ronca suya una última vez.

-No, no te calles. Dime lo que crees que sabes de mí. - Confuso, Reid mira al suelo dudando entre seguir las órdenes del hombre que amenaza con matarle o de su jefe, del cual a estas alturas lo tiene claro, está jodidamente enamorado.

-Adelante, genio, díselo. - La voz de Hotch suena lejana y Spencer siente ganas de llorar. Toda la situación es demasiado para él. - Díselo. Pero si metes la pata, te matará.

Tragando saliva y mirando al suelo, Reid intenta contestar, pero nada sale de su boca. Dowd sonríe victorioso y se dirige a Hotch. 

-De acuerdo. Como eres el jefe, dímelo tú. ¿Quién soy?¿Cuál es mi plan?

-Has disparado a once personas en pleno día y no has dejado rastro. - Spencer no necesita mirarle para imaginar la cara con la que el mayor está hablando. Transmite seguridad por todos sus poros y no hay absolutamente nada que te haga pensar de él que está dudando o asustado. Probablemente no lo esté, piensa el chico. - Has matado a un policía ante el FBI y te has ido tranquilamente. - Hotchner no puede a penas pensar con claridad. No teme a la muerte, a la suya, pero el chico que está temblando arrodillado a su lado le necesita. No puede permitirse dejar que le hagan daño. - Y tu plan es morir acribillado a balazos.

-Y... ¿Qué más sabes? - El sujeto parece desconcertado por las verdades de Hotchner.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la sala de urgencias, un equipo de los SWAT al mando del sargento Weigart se prepara para una intervención mientras el resto del equipo intenta terminar el perfil de Phillip Dowd para evitar una catástrofe. Están comentando los datos de la vida del sujeto provistos por García, cuando Gideon se gira hacia los SWAT con la mirada perdida.

-Eres el más listo allá dónde estés y nadie se da cuenta. - Hotchner empieza a decir todo aquello que Dowd piensa para calmar su sed de sangre. - Se sienten amenazados por ti e intentan sabotearte siempre. - Está tan seguro de sus palabras... La admiración que el menor siente por su superior crece por momentos. -No eres mala persona, ayudaste a salvar a las víctimas. El primero no fue culpa tuya; si la ambulancia hubiera llegado a tiempo, habría vivido. 

-Tardaron trece minutos. - La voz de Dowd suena alterada. La situación está comenzando a dar un giro en favor del FBI. - Trece.

-¿Quieres atrancar la puerta?- ¿Qué coño haces, Hotch?

-¿Qué?- Claramente Phillip no entiende qué está pasando. Spencer tampoco.

-Podemos hacerlo nosotros. Verán que dos agentes del FBI están a tus órdenes. - La voz de Hotch es tan... Reid sacude la cabeza intentando centrarse, pero no puede. Va a morir justo cuando acaba de ser consciente por completo de sus sentimientos hacia su jefe. Necesita algo más que una noche de sexo desenfrenado para poder ir en paz.

-Ya... ¿Para que les des una señal? - Dowd duda, pero no parece realmente asustado.

-Sabían que estabas aquí y que estabas armado. ¿Qué más puedo decirles?

-¿Qué es esto? - El hombre vuelve a tensar los brazos mientras apunta Hotch. Está confuso. Spencer cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar. Si Hotch muere, el no necesitará ningún disparo; la pena se encargará de asesinarlo en segundos. - ¿Un truco de criminólogo?¿Una nueva táctica de negociación?- Dowd baja un poco el arma y se relaja levemente. Spencer suspira e intenta dejar de sollozar. - Bloquear la puerta es buena idea, pero tú... ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-No quiero. - ¿Como demonios lo hace?¿Cómo? Van a morir y él suena tan tranquilo... 

-Has dicho que sabían que estaba aquí. - En ese momento el pánico es visible en el rostro de Hotch por a penas un segundo. Tanto él como Reid se dan cuenta del fallo cometido. 

-He dicho "saben" que estás aquí.

-No. No has dicho eso.

-¿Qué importa? - Spencer se sorprende al escuchar sus pensamientos salir entre sus labios. Tiene que impedir que algo malo le suceda al objeto de su deseo, aunque eso signifique dar su vida por la de él.

-Importa, porque tu socio quiere ayudarme aunque él ni siquiera lo sepa. Adelante, Señor Jefe, dime porqué. - Ambos agentes tragan saliva. Spencer está nervioso y no entiende que sucede. Hotchner ha recuperado la compostura. - Si mientes, o te quedas algo... Pam, pam.

Spencer se permite mirarle una última vez. Está serio, tiene la mandíbula apretada y los ojos completamente ensombrecidos. Es una imagen jodidamente sieniestra y el chico tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no levantarse y besarle mientras rompe a llorar. Está al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Sabían que estabas aquí, ibas armado, eras peligroso e ibas a luchar hasta el final. - Hotchner suena tranquilo y habla deprisa, casi parece ilusionado. - Y me mandaron con un chaval desarmado que no es capaz ni de coger bien una pistola. - La ira se hace presente en la voz del mayor y Spencer, que seguía mirándole, aparta la vista para dirigirla al suelo y comenzar de nuevo a verter lágrimas.

-Te han engañado, por lo visto. - La voz burlona de Dowd aviva el llanto de Spencer.

-Exacto, y seguro que ahora se están riendo de ello. - Spencer solloza en alto. Así que era eso. Hotch tenía ganas de sexo y aprovechó que su subordinado, al que podría entender sin esfuerzo tal y como Gideon había hecho, estaba enamorado de él para liberarse. Una noche y listo. Al final, Reid no es más que un estúpido niñato demasiado inteligente, pero sin ningún tipo de virtud a parte de eso.

-¿Y, por eso, quieres ayudarme?

-Yo no diría que quiero ayudarte, pero cuando entren a vengarse del policía que has matado morirás luchando y en el tiroteo vamos a morir muchos. - A Spencer ya no le importa morir. Si pasara un segundo más, acabaría por morir a causa de un corazón roto y de todas sus ilusiones inundadas en lágrimas.- Me han mandado aquí, ¿por qué vamos a ponérselo fácil?


	6. Capítulo 6

De vuelta en el exterior, Gideon se acerca al sargento Weigart.

-Aún no mande entrar a sus hombres.

-Considere la posibilidad de que sus hombres estén muertos- Gideon hace una mueca ante las palabras del sargento. - o, al menos, desarmados.

-El agente Hotchner tiene experiencia. Hará lo necesario para que Dowd confíe en él y le respete. Conseguirá que Dowd termine con esto de forma pacífica... Solo le pido que le de tiempo.

-Dowd ya ha disparado a diez personas, ha matado a un policía.

-Está muerto. Ese hombre es un paranoico violento. Para él es un juego. Va a hacer lo que haga falta. Si sus hombres entran, se convertirán en los malos de su fantasía de héroe. Le dejará controlar la situación.

-Sus hombres no le detendrán sin arma.

-No están desarmados, tienen su perfil. - Y harán lo que sea el uno por el otro, pero eso ya no lo dijo en voz alta.

Finalmente, Weigart cede y les concede tres minutos. No es mucho, pero ojalá sea suficiente.

-¿Sabes por qué le han quitado la pistola al chico? - Spencer estaba logrando dejar de llorar, pero retomó su llanto al escuchar el deje de desprecio con el que Hotch se había referido a él.

-¿Por qué? - Era obvio que Dowd se encontraba cada vez más cómodo y, por tanto, más relajado.

-No ha podido pasar la prueba. - A esas alturas Reid ya estaba completamente seguro de que a su jefe le dolía perder el tiempo con el en la galería de tiro para intentar ayudarle. -Dos veces al año le oigo lloriquear porque tiene que volver a presentarse, le doy clases y vuelve a suspender.

-¿Y eso te parece duro? - En el suelo, mientras contempla la escena, Reid deja de llorar. Se siente tan roto que ya ni siquiera le salen las lágrimas. Está totalmente vacío. - Aquí no han hecho más que infravalorarme desde que llegué.

-Ponles en la barricada. Cuando entren disparando todo se solucionará. Esas cosas arruinan la carrera de un policía. - Spencer echa el último vistazo a la cara del hombre que acaba de asesinarle por dentro. Está casi feliz. No puede creerlo, nunca pensó que Hotch fuese un hombre malvado o siniestro, pero está sacando a la luz su verdadero ser... y asusta.

-Eres un tío sádico. -Sí, yo también lo pienso. 

-¿Cómo crees que te he encontrado? - La sala de urgencias está en completo silencio y la voz de Hotchner resuena como un eco terrible y lleno de malicia. Dowd sonríe complacido y Spencer no es capaz de levantar la mirada perdida del suelo.

La situación es cada vez más grave, los SWAT se preparan para realizar una entrada y los rehenes, apostados en las puertas a modo de cierre o en las camillas en caso de estar heridos, comienzan a inquietarse al ver que uno de los agentes parece más bien un peligro que una ayuda.

-¿Me harías un favor? - La voz de Hotch suena segura.

-Adelante. - Dowd le mira curioso.

-Mis posibilidades de salir vivo de aquí son mínimas. - A Spencer se le encoge el poco corazón que aún le queda en pie. Aunque Hotchner acabe de destrozarle, sigue deseando protegerle. Cueste lo que cueste. - Quiero desquitarme con ese mocoso. - Reid levanta la cabeza asustado y le mira. Las aletas de su nariz están ensanchadas y su cara muestra auténtica ira. - No ha hecho más que amargarme la vida durante tres malditos años.

Spencer no sabe que hacer. Tiene miedo y no puede dejar de alternar su mirada entre su amado y su agresor, aunque ya no sabe cual de los dos encaja mejor en ser esto último.

-Vale, tú mismo. 

Y con esas palabras de Dowd, Hotch se incorpora bruscamente y empuja al chico hasta dejarle tumbado en el suelo. Spencer está asustado, pero también tan roto que no se mueve y se deja hacer. Ni siquiera es capaz de hablar o llorar. Hotch comienza a dar patadas en el vientre del chico, que se retuerce intentando evitar los golpes. No duelen tanto como esperaba, claro que el dolor que siente en el pecho, debido a su corazón destrozado, opaca todo lo demás.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, listillo?¿Eh?- Spencer comienza a gemir de dolor a medida que los golpes aumentan de intensidad. 

-Punto de mira. - El menor abraza la pierna de su superior en un intento de parar sus ataques y es entonces cuando entiende todo. La pistola de repuesto de Hotchner está ahí, en su tobillo. - Presión en el gatillo. - Le está recordando los paso a seguir para disparar. Le está pidiendo que dispare. Valiéndose de un último atisbo de esperanza porque todo haya sido una tremenda y dolorosa mentira, el chico mete sus manos bajo el pantalón de su jefe olvidando el dolor de los golpes que este le sigue propinando. - No despistarse. - Justo en ese momento, Spencer logra coger la pequeña pistola entre su manos y la esconde como puede haciéndose un ovillo con ella pegada al pecho. - No es tan difícil. Hasta un dálmata podría hacerlo.

Y con una última patada, Hotch se aparta. La gente, que hasta entonces había estado acallando pequeños gritos, vuelve a guardar silencio. Reid se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho Hotch. Al golpearle, le estaba moviendo hacia una posición perfecta para un buen disparo sin rehenes en peligro de ser heridos también.

-¿Estás mejor? - Dowd suena complacido. Spencer tose, todavía hecho un ovillo, mientras intenta retirar el seguro del arma y sujetarla entre sus manos atadas.

-Ha captado el mensaje. - La voz de Hotch tiembla ligeramente. Dowd baja la mirada y descubre la funda del arma de repuesto de Hotch bajo su pantalón ligeramente subido. Se asusta y sujeta el arma para apuntar a Hotch con intención fatal, pero Spencer, que al fin ha logrado hacerse con el arma, respira hondo y dispara primero. 

La bala da justo en el medio de la frente de Dowd, que cae al suelo. Spencer baja el arma y Hotch se acerca a la puerta gritando "Agente federal" para evitar que los SWAT, apostados en la entrada a un segundo de irrumpir en urgencias, disparen. La gente chilla y llora. Todo ha pasado.

Los paramédicos sacan a Spencer en brazos hasta el exterior, y le atienden en una camilla. Tiene el labio partido y contusiones en la cara y el vientre, nada grave. Solo usan sobre el unas ventas y pomada, pero no necesita mucho más para que su corazón también empiece a sanar lentamente.

Tras lo que parecen años, Hotchner aparece y se sienta a su lado en el borde de la ambulancia. El chico tiene unas ganas inmensas de abrazarle, pero no tiene muy claro que es lo que acaba de pasar, así que decide guardar silencio.

-¿Estás bien? - ¿Qué es eso en su voz?¿Tristeza?¿Miedo?¿Dolor?

-Sí. 

-Buen disparo. - Spencer sonríe por primera vez en horas.

-Le estaba apuntando a la pierna... - Realmente no estaba apuntando a ningún lugar concreto, simplemente tenía muy claro que no podía permitir que nada malo le pasase a Hotchner.

-Quizá me he pasado, pero temía que no hubieras captado mi plan. - La mano del mayor se posa sobre el muslo del chico y este suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Lo he captado cuando has apartado a los rehenes de mi línea de fuego.

-Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño. - El dolor se nota en sus palabras. Está arrepentido.

-Hotch, - joder, suena tan bien. - fui un niño prodigio de doce años en un instituto público de Las Vegas. Pegas como una niña pequeña. - Ambos ríen por primera vez. (39:33)

-Siento todo, todo esto. - Hotch apoya los codos en sus rodillas y sujeta su cabeza entre sus manos, frotándose las sienes. - Ha sido una mierda.- Spencer se sorprende por la mala palabra que ha usado su jefe, pero se olvida cuando se acuerda de lo dicho la noche anterior y aparta la cabeza mientras su mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

-N-no importa. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. - La voz de Spencer delata sus pensamientos.

-Joder, Spencer...- Su nombre, en sus labios, de nuevo. - Tengo ganas de besarte, pero... ¿Qué coño? Ven.

Sin darle tiempo al menor de entender la situación, Hotchner tomó la cara de este entre sus grandes manos y, atrayéndolo hacia sí, comenzo un beso desesperado que dejaba ver todo lo que había estado aguantando a lo largo de las últimas horas. Spencer, que había recibido los labios de su jefe abriendo los ojos como platos ante el tan deseado contacto, comenzó a cerrarlos lentamente, dejándose llevar. 

Tras varios minutos, ambos se separaron lentamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas coloradas. Cuando giraron la cabeza hacia el mundo exterior, JJ, Elle y Morgan les miraban con la boca abierta y cara de incredulidad. Gideon, por el contrario, sonreía complacido.

-¡Ya era hora! - Las palabras de Gideon hicieron que Hotchner se sonrojase. Días atrás, habían hablado de los sentimientos de Hotch por Reid y de como acercarse a él y hablar abiertamente con él. Sin embargo, ignorando todo lo que Gideon había dicho sobre una conversación calmada, Hotch terminó haciendo suyo al chico en la cama de un hotel cutre; no lo cambiaría por nada.

Tras ver a Spencer muerto de vergüenza y a Hotch dedicar palabras llenas de furia, el equipo dejó de hacer preguntas sobre los detalles de su "relación". 

-Y ahora... ¿qué? - Reid tenía demasiadas preguntas agrupándose en su cabeza, pero era incapaz de formular ninguna.

-Ahora, al hotel. - Dicho lo cual, Hotch tomó al chico de la mano y enlazó sus dedos en un tierno gesto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí llega el final.   
> Espero de corazón que os haya gustado.

De vuelta en las habitaciones, Hotch abrazaba a Spencer con tanta fuerza que al menor comenzaba a costarle respirar.

-H-Hotch... N-no pued-do resp...

-Aaron. - dijo aflojando su agarre.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Aaron. 

-Aaron... - Mucho mejor que Hotch. Más íntimo. Más... Dulce. - ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros a partir de ahora?- El miedo estaba latente en la voz del joven.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No voy a apartarme de ti, eso te lo aseguro.

Dicho lo cual, eliminó la distancia entre ambos para fundirse en un beso necesitado. Sin separarse, Hotch se subió a horcajadas sobre Spencer y comenzó a acariciar bajo su camiseta. La piel del chico comenzó a erizarse bajo el tacto del mayor logrando un jadeo por parte de este. Rompiendo el beso, Hotch ayudo al otro a deshacerse de su camiseta y viceversa. Jadeando, volvieron a unir sus labios. 

Segundos después, Reid notó como su jefe tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo, arrastrando con ellos también su ropa interior. Su polla erecta saltó entre sus piernas rogando caricias. Sonriente, Hotch bajó lentamente plantando besos húmedos en el pecho del chico. Se detuvo a mordisquear sus pezones y después a lamer su ombligo. Cuando engulló por completo la longitud de Spencer sin previo aviso ni titubeo alguno, el pobre no pudo evitar chillar. La garganta de Hotchner, tan estrecha y mojada, estaba envolviéndole por completo y la sensación era tan placentera que podría haberse corrido en aquel momento si no hubiese intentado aguantar.

Aaron sacó el miembro de su boca con un ligero sonido y contempló al extasiado y sonrojado Spencer.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto. Cada vez que te veo siento la necesidad de hacerte tantas cosas... - El chico ahogó un gemido y, en un arrebato de valor, empujó al otro sobre el colchón y le quitó los pantalones junto con los bóxers de un tirón. Hotchner sonrió de medio lado, pero no hizo nada, pues quería saber que intentaba hacer su compañero.

Reid bajó su cabeza directamente a la entrepierna del mayor, sorprendiéndose de nuevo ante su tamaño, y cerró los ojos para engullir casi su total longitud. Con los ojos levemente llorosos por la intrusión en su garganta, abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar a Hotch, que le devolvía la mirada. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, Reid sintió la punzada de placer en el miembro de Hotch al mismo tiempo que este gemía. La imagen del chico con la boca llena de él era demasiado.

Spencer comenzó a recorrer la polla de Hotch con su lengua, succionando y chupando a la vez. Cuando el mayor notó como el orgasmo comenzaba a formarse en su interior le detuvo.

-Siéntate sobre mí. Ahora. - La voz de Hotch sonaba autoritaria, como solía ser en el trabajo, pero de una forma diferente, más lasciva y juguetona. Jadeando, Spencer hizo lo que Hotch le pedía y, leyendo entre líneas, introdujo el miembro de su jefe en su agujero mientras se mordía el labio para aguantar el dolor momentáneo.

-Me encanta cuando te muerdes el labio, hace que me vuelva loco. - Y diciendo eso, Aaron agarró al chico del mentón para atraerlo hacia su boca y succionar ese labio tan hermoso. Acto seguido, el mayor comenzó un vaivén de caderas lento y tortuoso, que servía al mismo tiempo para excitar a Spencer y evitar que él mismo se corriese en ese instante. 

-Ahora incorpórate y muévete sobre mí, quiero ver como lo haces.

Spencer, nervioso, despegó su pecho del suyo y quedó de nuevo sentado sobre él. Mientras Hotch ponía sus manos bajo su cabeza para disfrutar del espectáculo, Reid apoyaba las manos en el terso pecho del otro para mantener el equilibrio mientras iniciaba sus movimientos. Primero intentó saltar sobre Aaron, pero, sin querer, descubrió que balanceándose de delante hacia atrás la sensación era mucho más placentera. No pudo evitar gemir y echar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras mordía de nuevo su labio. Hotch, al verle, gruñó y alzó las caderas para enterrarse en él de forma más profunda. Reid chilló de nuevo y el mayor supo que había encontrado su próstata. Deleitándose con los gritos, gemidos y jadeos de su amante, Hotch repetía el movimiento cada poco tiempo. 

-A-aaron, si sigues así yo... Voy... Bueno...

-¿Vas a qué? Quiero escuchar cómo lo dices.

-Vas a hacer que me corra. - A pesar de su respiración agitada y de su timidez, la frase fluyó de su boca con seguridad y el gruñido que recibió a modo de respuesta le hizo gemir.

-Joder, Spencer. - Apretando sus ojos con fuerza y tirando de Spencer para pegar sus pechos y besarle, Aaron giró sobre Spencer quedando encima de él sin salir de su cuerpo y comenzó un salvaje y brusco martilleo en su interior. El chico a penas podía emitir sonido alguno ajeno a gemidos y jadeos. Tenía ese labio suyo preso entre sus dientes y los ojos en blanco. Ante tal imagen, la polla del mayor se tensó.

-Spencer, córrete para mí.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que el más joven manchase con su semilla los pechos de ambos mientras Hotch llenaba su interior. Saliendo lentamente del chico, Aaron se tumbó a su lado mirando hacia el techo.

-Te quiero, Spencer.- Reid, que estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, casi deja de respirar por completo. 

-Te quiero, Aaron. - Las palabras escaparon de su boca como transmisión de un pensamiento que había estado rondando su cabeza durante las últimas horas.

Sonriendo al aire, se abrazaron sudorosos y manchados como estaban y se rindieron al sueño, sintiéndose plenamente felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo. <3


End file.
